Bolt McRunfast
((I'd ask that people please do not edit this page without my permission. It would be much appreciated. ^_^ )) Once a Pegasus pony from the small town of Plainfields, Bolt made the decision to become a changeling in order to, in his own idealist way, eventually facilitate relations between the two races. He is an intelligent and reliable pony, but also somewhat clumsy and uncoordinated. He's also been known to be gullible at times. Bolt's not the bravest of ponies, and can also be prone to jumping to panicked conclusions, but in times of need there are few ponies with a greater focus and determination than him. His special talent at writing and paperwork is used to a great effect in the Ponyville Weather Station as Primary Paper Pusher. He makes sure orders and paperwork are done reliably and on time. When at the Changeling Hive, Bolt splits his time between patrolling the hive and facilitating building updates and maintenance. When guarding, he treats the castle like a second home and treats invaders the same, generally, as he would somepony spying on him at home in Ponyville. __TOC__ Abilities *Fast and accurate writer *Love filling out paperwork *Unparalleled focus *Amazing accuracy when focused *Unshakable loyalty to those ponies he considers friends *In the very rare times when he can get speeding, he is followed by a trail of sparks *Prone to do the right thing, even at the expense of himself *All changeling abilities and restrictions, specializing in hunting and construction Weaknesses *Doesn't like things not making sense. Will in-fact drive himself crazy in an effort to make things make sense *Is prone to overreaction and even panic in situations he's not prepared for *Specifically terrified of (In Order): **Timberwolves **Complex Mathematical Equations **Failure **Letting anypony down *Prone to overworking himself, especially doing something he's determined to finish *While he can be focused, it tends to lead to an obsession if he's determined Known Acquaintances *Fiancé: Skyra (@mlp_Skyra) *Pet: Toby the Toucan (@mlp_TobyToucan) *Father: Oak McRunfast (@mlp_Oak) *Brother: Ashwood McRunfast (@mlp_Ashwood) *Twin Sister: Hurricane McRunfast (@mlp_Rica) *Niece: Sparkeler McRunfast (@mlp_Sparkeler) *Quick Draw (@mlp_QuickDraw) *Eventide (@mlp_Eventide) *Snapshot (@mlp_Snapshot) *Ellie Phantasie (@mlp_Ellie) *North Star (@mlp_North) *Jason Vorhooves (@mlp_13) =Biography and Important Events= Plainfields Plainfields is a small town a day or so trot north from the city of Manehattan. It boasts a pretty small population of only about 50 or so ponies, the majority of them being Earthponies with a smaller portion of Pegasi. The main landmark of the town is the large brick building housing McRunfast Lumber, a major lumber supplier for a good portion of northern Equestria. The only other landmark is the small Airdale Cloudweavers, which provides a good deal of the cloud material used to form the clouds on the east coast of Equestria. Most of the town works at the Lumber mill, with several of the town's Pegasi working at Airdale's. There's nothing else really of note in town besides the school, the general store and the train station. This lends the town a relatively peaceful, if very boring, existence. Life in Plainfields Bolt and his younger (though only slightly three minutes) sister Flash were born to Oak and Maple McRunfast in Plainfield. Oak McRunfast was the owner and chief operator of McRunfast Lumber. His wife Maple spent most of her time working with the tree tenders, Earthponies who cared for and maintained the many, many trees under their care. While the birth of twin Pegasi to a family consisting of mostly Earthponies was unusual, it wasn't really surprising. Plainfields was originally founded by Earthponies and Pegasi and so there were odds that somewhere far back there was a Pegasi ancestor among the McRunfasts. Bolt had a good, if somewhat boring childhood. Plainfields being the small town that it was, there wasn't much to do. He filled most of his days with walks in the woods and just thinking. This was a stark contrast to his sister who was much more the atypical Pegasus. Due to this, Bolt would often be the subject of teasing from the other fillies and colts in town. This wasn't really helped by his slight gullability and overall trusting nature. His best friend growing up was his sister, with whom he spent a good portion of his time with when he wasn't spending it alone. More often than not, she was the one who told him he'd been tricked into some sort of predicament. Ashwood, Bolt and Flash's older brother, had been born an Earthpony and was usually the leader of the bullies harassing Bolt. As the main target of bullies, Bolt usually avoided them by hanging out in the woods and talking to the various critters. Cutie Mark Bolt always enjoyed writing, but one day while hanging out in the town's small newspaper office, the editor had a dilemma of not being able to finish the handful of stories he needed to send to Manehattan. Bolt offered to help and ended up writing no less than four stories over the course of an hour, earning him his cutie mark. After that, Bolt dedicated himself to the art of writing and read everything he could about it. His idol was the king of news in Equestria, Edward R. Burro, the editor of the Canterlot Times and main news anchor for Equestria Nightly News. After Plainfields Bolt worked at both the lumber mill and the cloud factoryfor hours on end to earn enough bits for a basic tuition at Manehattan University. He left home, much to the chagrin of his family who wanted him to remain to continue the family business. He studied Journalism and Theater in college, working two jobs for the first two years before earning a scholarship to pay for his last two. He graduated with top honors and even got a job placement with the Fillydelphia Flyer. However, the only opening they had was printing press operator. Fillydelphia Flyer Bolt was fairly miserable at the Flyer. He worked the press for several hours on end and was sometimes subjected to the rage of the Flyer's editor, Onyxia Inkwell, who saw him as her favorite "gopher". He spent a year doing this until the eve of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding. All of the Flyer's writers were occupied so Inkwell sent Bolt to cover the story in the hopes that he'd botch it so she would have an excuse to fire him. Instead, the changelings attacked and somehow Bolt managed to evade capture. He was the only pony reporter able to fully cover the events and his story was published widely throughout Equestria, even earning the praise of his idol. This resulting in a desk at the Flyer and more story time, though Inkwell kept him down as much as possible. Arrival in Ponyville Bolt was sent by Inkwell to Ponyville after both the Canterlot Times and Manehattan Tribune published stories on the unusual occurances there. He was sent with no bits but what he had at the time. His first few days in Ponyville were miserable, confusing and lonely. At the height of his sadness, he made an ill-advised dive towards a cloud Ellie Phantasie and Cloudchaser were bouncing on. While Bolt can be accurate, his out-of-shape status caused him to veer of course, bounce off of two clouds, Mayor Mare's house and Sugar Cube Corner before landing in and breaking a rain barrel. ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions Category:Pegapals Category:Changeling Category:Inactive Characters